Her Addiction
by LoveYourLife7
Summary: She was goodie two shoes and a cheerleader. He was a drunk and a playboy, but somehow they fit perfectly together. -Kick ReadxReview-
1. Chapter 1: Meet Jack Brewer, The Drunk

Chapter 1

How did I end up here? On the beach? With my bestest friend? I _hate_ the beach. Bad things always happen to me when I'm here. Like when I was two, I slipped on a crab and I cracked my head open. I was rushed to the open and got twenty stitches in my beautiful head. And when I was ten, I ran into a giant rock and broke my arm. When I was twelve, I tripped on a rock and almost got pinched by a crab. You get it… I have my worst experiences at the beach. But right now, I needed to get my best friend's necklace back from her ex-boyfriend, Brad Front. They broke up when he tried forcefully get into her pants. Thank goodness I was in her house to save her. But now he holds a grudge against me and I'm called 'Karate Barbie'. It doesn't hurt because it's a stupid name… oh well.

I sighed, looking at my friend. "How you suppose on getting it back?" I asked my best friend.

My friend shrugged. "Not your way, that's a known fact," she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to a table of boys. I slammed my fists on the table and growled. "Give it back," I sneered.

The leader stood up. "Or what?" He whispered eerily, trying to scare me.

I growled. "Or this."

I grabbed his arm and flipped him over the table. I saw two of his friend's approaching me and I ducked down. The punched each other blindly and fell back. I stood back up, someone grabbing my arms from behind. I kicked his shin and he let me go immediately. I heard footsteps from behind me and I elbowed the person. Two other people grabbed me and I screamed as the leader approached me. "You're going to regret-"

His face twisted up in pain. He clutched his crotch and fell forward, whimpering like a little girl. I looked up and saw a tall brunet smirking at them. "Didn't your mother tell you to respect women?" He asked.

Without any warning, he ran towards the last two and punched the one holding my legs. He let go and screamed as blood dripped from his lip. The last guy dropped me to try and attack the guy. He only smirked and tilted his head. "Hello."

The guy tried punching him, but the brunet caught his fist and punched him in the stomach. After all that, he laughed. "The leader will get up and try to punch me. I will swiftly kick him across his face." The leader did get up and got kick across the face, swiftly too. "Those two idiots will regain proper consciousness and I will step out of the way. They'll lose consciousness again." That, too. did happen. "The last two will be pussies and run away from me."

And that happened too. When they ran, so did the rest. "Thank you."

He looked at me and smiled charmingly - or drunkenly, I'm unsure - at me before walking off. I think I found my hero...again, I _think._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

Kelsey and I were ordering our dinner. "I'm sorry I didn't get your mother's necklace back," I said.

Kelsey shrugged. "Who cares? I mean, it's not like my mom is going to rise from the dead and come yell at me about her necklace," Kelsey said, "I'll get it back somehow."

I nodded and she smiled. She hugged me. "But thanks for trying. You're such a good friend."

I smiled and we grabbed our tray of nachos. We sat down at an empty table. "So, Kim, wanna come back here tomorrow?" Kelsey asked me.

I looked at her with a death glare. "You're kidding right? I hate this place," I said.

She shrugged. "But there's going to be an amusement park going up tomorrow and I want you to come with me! Plus, there's going to be an all-male surf competition! We can find some cute boys to hook up with!" Kelsey said sighing wishfully.

I rolled my eyes. "No," I replied.

She looked at me. "Okay, what happened with Brad? You've never hated the beach so much before," She replied.

I sighed. "So, Brad, he tried to _get in my pants_ and some guy named Jackson saved me," I said.

Kelsey dropped her nacho. "Last name! Was he cute? Did he have a bad boy look? Tell me!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "His last name is Brewer. He's kind of cute… with those moles, chocolate brown eyes, nice luscious brown hair, and his tall 6 foot figure," I said dreamily.

Kelsey laughed and pushed me a little. "Ooh, someone's got it bad," She said.

She popped a chip into her mouth and laughed a little at my horrified expression. "No! Not even! He's some type of player!" I said.

I heard laughing in the background. I turned around and saw Jackson laughing with his friends. "What took you so long earlier?" A girl on his arm asked.

He laughed. "I was busy with some shit," He said.

I turned around and glared at the plate of chips. _So, recusing me was just so some piece of shit?_ I thought, _well, screw him._ "What type of shit?" His friend asked.

Jackson sighed. "It wasn't important," He said.

At this time, I realized that he was drunk. _Great, my hero is a drunk,_ I thought glumly. "Fine, Dude. Be all mysterious." They laughed. "Let's go someplace else," His friend said.

He nodded and got up to follow his friends. Instead of actually following them, he approached me. He held out his hand and I looked disgustingly at it. "Jack Brewer, Beautiful. Shake on it."

"Bite me," I hissed.

He looked confused at my reply but smirked. "I can bite you. Just tell me when and where," he stated smugly.

I blushed but I was disgusted. Ew. He did not just say that. "Are you drunk?" I asked the obvious.

He smiled. "Always, baby," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Then go, you freak," I replied in boredom.

Before he left, he placed a kiss on my cheek and ran off. I blushed and looked at the chuckling Kelsey. "Shut up!"

She laughed harder and I blushed a darker red. "He sure to hell likes you."

I blushed. I hope not. I was not attracted to drunks.

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

I was awoken the next day at noon. At first, I felt someone shaking me awake, and then I felt the coldness of water. I sat up straight and looked to my side. My two best friends were trying to stifle their laughter. I glared at them. "Mom! Dad!" I screeched.

My friends laughed. "They left an hour ago for work," Kelsey said, "Grace and I decided to visit."

I got up and walked into my bathroom. "Why did you guys even come here for?" I asked.

Grace and Kelsey shrugged. "The amusement park," Kelsey said.

I groaned. "You'll have to force me out of my house to get me to go there," I said.

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

I was screaming as my friends dragged me through the sand. "Let me go!" I screamed.

They rolled their eyes. "We got you into the car, we brought you here and you're staying, Kim!" Grace said.

I began fake crying to see if they'd let me go. "Not going to work, you drama queen!" Kelsey said.

I pouted and they kept dragging me. I looked up and my eyes widened. "Glass!" I shrieked.

They dropped me and I got up and ran down the beach. "You liar!" Kelsey and Grace yelled chasing after me.

I laughed maniacally. I looked back and smirked. _They're so far ba-_ I bumped into a wall. _Ow… there aren't any walls in the sand… it was a hard body,_ I thought. Before I could fall, two warm arms caught me. "Ow," I winced.

I heard a soft laugh fill the air. "You should really watch where you're running," I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Jack looking down at me and smiling. My eyes widened. _He's touching me!_ I screamed mentally. I pushed him away and I fell back. "What the hell is your problem?" He shouted, "I help you and you push me away?"

I got up and ran back to my friends. I looked by and saw Jack looking at me with a raised brow. I bumped into Kelsey and she laughed. "Girl, you _embarrassed_ yourself," She said.

Grace smirked. "Hottie alert," Grace whispered.

We looked up and saw Jack. "Hey," He said.

Kelsey helped me up and pushed me towards him. "We're hungry," Grace said.

Kelsey smirked and they walked away. I looked at Jack and twiddled with my thumbs. "Kim Crawford, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

_So he knows my name?_ I thought. "You're the goodie-goodie of Seaford High," He said laughing.

I glared at him. "What else names do I have?" I asked.

He smirked. "Teacher's pet, Karate Barbie, Cheerleading Barbie, Slutty Captain-"

I cut him off, "_Slutty Captain_? Where did _that_ come from?"

Jack laughed. "You know, your skirt always goes up during the Football and Basketball games," He said, "so we boys assumed you didn't have your virginity."

My mouth dropped open. "I have it!" I protested.

He rolled his eyes. "I can tell. You act like one," Jack said.

I growled, grabbed his arm and flipped him. He fell on his back and groaned in pain. "Ow," He said, "you really live up to the nickname Karate Barbie."

I stepped over him and walked away. I sat down at a table where Grace and Kelsey where. "How was talking to him?" Kelsey asked.

I rolled my eyes. "He's lucky I didn't hurt him," I said.

Kelsey's phone beeped. "Kim, why did you text me?" She asked.

I raised a brow. "I'm n-" I looked back. There Jack was, smirking and holding my phone. "JACK!" I yelled.

I got up and ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2: My PHONE!

Chapter 2

I woke up to the blare of my alarm. I stuck my hand out and hit it. _First day back…_ I thought glumly. _I really do hope Jack goes to my school. I've been phoneless for too long._ I got up and stretched. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I turned the knob but the door was locked. "Frankie! Get out, you Twerp!" I yelled banging on the door.

I heard laughing. "Never! I'm sick so I don't have to go to school!" He yelled back.

See, Frankie is my annoying ten year old brother. All he ever does is makes my life a living hell. "Frankie! I'll be late and I might get a detention! Head cheerleaders don't get detentions!" I yelled kicking the door.

He laughed and poked his head out. I smiled thankfully and tried getting in but he wouldn't move. "YOU TWERP!" I yelled as he splashed water on me.

I heard footsteps and heavy breathing. "Is everything alright?" My mom asked.

I growled and wiped my eyes. "I'm going to _kill_ your little witch," I said angrily.

My dad sighed and knocked on the door. "Frankie, get out and stop giving your sister a hard time," He said, "She has school unlike you."

I smiled triumphantly. "But what about the other bathroom?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and kicked the door. "It's under constructive, you idiot!" I yelled.

Frankie slowly came out and innocently smiled at my parents. They gave in and walked him to his bedroom. "That's it? No punishment?" I asked myself, "I hate this house sometimes."

I walked in to the bathroom and got into my hot shower.

* * *

I parked my car in my favourite parking space and got out. I activated the alarm on my car and began my walk for the school. I heard a wolf whistle and stopped. "Looking nice, Crawford," I heard.

I smirked. _Just the person I needed to see,_ I thought. I turned to my left and walked up to a group of boys who oddly looked like bad boys. I stared at the tall one with brown hair. "Phone," I said – well, more like demanded.

He laughed and hit his friend's arm. "Jerry, she's demanding _me_ to give her something," He said.

His friend – or Jerry if you wish – laughed. "Hun, do you know who you're talking to?" He asked me with a smirk.

Jack smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Y-"

My mouth was covered by a hand. "Yes, she does. She's talking to _the Jack Brewer_," I heard Grace's voice.

I was dragged away from the crowd, yelling 'my baby' in Grace's hand. She let me go when we reached the front doors. "Okay, Kim, we understand you're infatuated with Jack, but no. He's the heir to a multimillionaire's company. His mother and father both own a string of dojos around America, and Jack has created a bad image for them," Grace said.

Kelsey nodded. "Kim, he's a drunk. He has a nickname – which could be batman if you're looking in to an early retirement – other than that, he's called the drunken hero," Kelsey said.

My eyes widened. _Was he drunk when he saved me?_ I asked myself. Grace grabbed my shoulders. "We will not approve of friendships or relationships with him," Grace said.

We heard someone clear their throat and Grace and Kelsey backed away scared. I turned around and scowled. "Yes?" I asked.

There was Jack, standing there amused. "Oh my, you both know a lot about my parents," He said, "and me. If you were talking about me, you could've asked me to come over here."

He smiled wickedly and grabbed my waist. "And you don't approve of me dating or creating a friendship with this beautiful creature?" He asked, "But I guess you said nothing about kissing."

Right there and then, Jack smashed his lips on mine and I pushed him away and tried kicking him. He caught my leg. "Come on, Kim. My parents own dojos around America. Of course I'm going to learn a little something," He said, "been doing karate since I was three."

He smirked and put his hand on my thigh, pulling me closer to him. "Beautiful creature," He murmured, his lips grazing mine.

He dropped my thigh and pushed me. I fell back in to my friends' arms. He and his friends laughed and walked in to the school. I grumbled incoherent words and stood up. "Oh yeah, he's a player too," They squeaked.

I glared at them. "You don't say," I sneered.

They backed away and stormed off in to the school. "Jack!" I yelled.

Everyone in the hall froze as I walked up to the player and jerked him but the collar of his shirt. Gasps were heard everywhere, but I didn't care. "I want my phone back!" I yelled.

He grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder. "Listen here, sophomore. Don't you dare grab me and jerk me back," He sneered, leaning over my body, "I will hurt you if necessary."

I growled and grabbed his collar. His face was now inches away from mine and I could smell mint on his breath. "I. Want. My. Phone. Back," I sneered.

He smirked. "I'm a junior, not an idiot," He said, "You're not getting it back."

He stood up and I followed. I jumped on his back and he tried throwing me off. "Get off!" He hissed.

I only held on tighter. "My phone!" I yelled.

He finally got me off his back and pulled my phone out of his pocket. "Want this?" He asked. I nodded. He threw my phone at the opposite wall, smashing it to pieces. "There. Go get it."

My mouth dropped open. _He did not! My baby!_ I thought.

I ran to the smashed pieces of my phone. "Brewer! Crawford! What was this about?" I heard the principal's soft but angry voice.

I stood up and pointed at finger at Jack, as he did to me. "She/he started it!"

We started yelling about our own versions of the story before Mrs. Court got annoyed and stopped us. "SILENCE!" She yelled. We closed our mouths. "Jack, you are a junior, therefore you've been going here for three years now. How dare you smash a female's phone to piece, flip her and throw her off your back?"

I hadn't noticed, but I saw a flash and turned. There were paparazzi's trying to raid the place to capture pictures of Jack. He looked at them and glared. Suddenly, I was in the centre of attention too. "Security!" Mrs. Court yelled, "Both of you, my own. _Now._"

I followed Jack and Mrs. Court to the office, as the securities were trying to get rid of the paparazzi.

* * *

Mrs. Court sighed and looked at us. "What's the story?" She asked, "Jack, you first."

Jack sat up. "So, I got to school, and being me, I probably went to go and drink, when Kim ambushes me for her phone she lost over the summer." _Liar_. "So, I tried to talk to her and she started yelling at me for no reason. I was going to give her phone back. Then all of a sudden, her friends drag her away and they start talking shit about me." My eyes widened. Did Mrs. Court believe this? "Then I walked over there, feelings hurt, and Kim _kissed me_." Mrs. Court glared at me. _I can't believe he's lying._ "Then to prevent anything from happening, we walked in to the school and she attacked me! Then she jumped on my back, of course I was going to do something. After all that, I threw her phone… I murmured catch. Guess she didn't hear," Jack finished.

I gave him a look of disbelief. "Kim, your side of the story."

I looked at Jack. "Okay, first of all, you _stole_ my phone. So I heard you wolf whistle and I walked over to you. Obviously you must've been drunk, because no one ambushed you. And you didn't try talking to me; you asked me if I knew who you were, when I just met you over the summer. My friend dragged me away to _warn_ me about _you_. Then you came over and spoke about how friends forbidden me to have a relationship or friendship with you and _you kiss me!_ Then you grabbed my thigh and pulled me closer to you, before pushing me into my friends' arms. Then you walked in to the school, so I _followed_. I wanted my phone back, and I'll admit to jerking you by your collar and almost killing you, but it was _understandable_. Then we argued, I jumped on your back, you had the nerves to just toss me off and throw my phone at the wall," I hissed, "There's the real story."

Mrs. Court was deciding on whom to believe so I broke the silence. "Never been down here before. Never lied, I'm a goodie two shoes student," I said, "Jack's a…"

Jack glared at me and crossed his arms. Mrs. Court nodded in agreement. "Very true… Kim, you're off the hook… _this time_," She said. I mentally did a little happy dance. She turned to glare at Jack. "As for you, delinquent, you have a detention this Saturday."

Jack grumbled something incoherent. "You both are dismissed," She said typing away on her lap top.

We got up and left her office. "Stupid, sophomore," Jack hissed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "At least I didn't fail music, French, geography and math last year. So, I'm not taking _those_ classes again," I said.

Jack raised a brow. "How'd you know?" He sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Heard people whispering," I said, "_duh._"

I walked away, not noticing Jack's perverted stare directed to my ass. "Nice ass, Kimmy!" He shouted after me.

I huffed and walked faster so I could leave his sight quicker. _Thank goodness it's a half-day,_ I thought merrily.

* * *

After the boring 45 minute assembly ended, everyone left almost immediately. Well, as I said, _almost._ The announcements (I mean, who has announcements on the first day?) came on. Everyone groaned and stopped. "Good afternoon, students of Seaford high! We only have two announcements. Football try outs are in two weeks and cheerleading try outs, hosted by our one and only Kim Crawford is tomorrow at lunch and after school. Be there if you wish to try out. Have a good afternoon, kids," Mrs. Court said.

Everyone smiled happily and rushed out of the school. I groaned as Grace, Kelsey and I made our way out. "No phone. I'm grounded," I stated.

They giggled and I glared at them. Kelsey cleared her throat. "I'm starting to have second thoughts. You and Jack look _cute_ together," She said.

I rolled my eyes and we continued our walk towards Grace's car. I sighed and shrugged. "No we do not. He's rude, he's crude, he's selfish, he's cocky, and his ego is _way too_ large, he's a player and a drunk. Me, on the other hand, I'm sweet – when not aggravated – generous, helpful, and a cheerleader," I said, "we simply do not fit."

Grace and Kelsey chuckled. I laughed with them, but stopped when someone grabbed my butt. I turned around and slapped the pervert. A Latino rubbed his face and grinned pervertedly. "Hello, mamacita. You're Jack's girl, right?" He asked.

I almost chocked on my spit. _J-Jack's girl? I rather be Ricky's or Brody's and they're both perverted losers_, I thought. I grabbed his collar and brought him down to my eye level. "Say that again, and I will-"

"Let him go, Kimmy," I heard Jack's annoying voice.

I threw the Latino to the side and turned around, hooking my arms with Grace and Kelsey's. I huffed and walked away with them. "Kimmy?" Grace questioned.

Kelsey snickered, "You guys are moving faster than I thought."

I unhooked my arm from hers and elbowed her. She yelped and rubbed her side. "Sorry…" She mumbled unapologetically.

I rolled my eyes and got into Grace's car. "Kim, sit in the front," Grace said.

I rolled my eyes again and plopped myself into the back seat. I buckled up and Grace rolled her eyes. "Second thought, have a seat at the back," Grace said jokingly.

I smiled and Kelsey hopped in the front seat. "Can I drive your Porsche?" Kelsey asked.

Grace laughed. "Sure you can," She said happily.

Kelsey had a hopeful look on her face. "Really?" She asked.

Grace's smile faded, "No."

Kelsey pouted and settled herself in the passenger's seat. "Good idea, Kels. Next time, do that," Grace said.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "Whatever," She said.

Grace started the car up and began to back out of the parking space when… "Shit, that bastard," she hissed.

Kelsey and I looked back and saw Jack sitting on a motorcycle in the middle of the parking lot. _He's so rude_, I thought. I got out of the car and approached him. "Move… _please_," I hissed.

Jack looked me up and down. He smirked and put on his helmet. "Sorry… can't. Waiting for my boys," He said.

I rolled my eyes and looked him in the eyes. "Do you have a problem with me and my friends?" I asked.

He smirked. "You, yes. Your friends, no," He replied.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Just move," I said.

He smiled pervertedly. "When you cross your arms like that, you boobs become bigger than before," He stated.

I unfolded my arms and he pouted. "Aww… you're no fun," He whined. He smiled. "Here's the deal. I'll move, if you let me take you home."

My eyes widened. "No," I said.

He shrugged. "Guess you and your friends will be there for quite some time," Jack said.

I looked back at Grace's car and sighed. "Fine," I grumbled.

I walked up to Grace's window. She rolled it down and smiled. "He's moving?" She asked.

I nodded. "But I have to leave with him."

Kelsey smiled and shook her head. "Leaving with him now… Kimster, you two are so cute!" She squealed.

I glared at her, effectively shutting her up. Grace smiled and started her car up again. "Okay! Bye, Kimster! Pick you up tomorrow!" She said.

Before I could reply, she rolled down her window. I sighed and walked over to Jack. He handed me his helmet. I put it on and got on behind him. The motor roared and I winced. _I don't trust this,_ I thought. "Hold on tight…" He said trailing off.

Before I could ask why, Jack was already speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

**There! Sorry for the late update, school started and my siblings took over the computer. **

**OfFiCiAl InSpIrAtIoN – **Huh? Yeah, Jack's a little childish…

**Vamp1019948 – **You're such a daredevil… opposite of me ;)

**fanfictionfan15081999 – **The book is only in Kim's point of view

**LiveYourPassions – **I had to, my hands were itching to write this!

**CookieMonster2328 –** I don't know. Her name is ShadiahLove, check with her.

**NoThiNg' – **Why are you upset?

**Libby – **Couldn't do it… sorry :p

**NaturallyWritten –** I do, I really do have a million ideas running through my mind… literally.

** .3 – **How could you guess something no one could guess? Hehe, I love writing new things and I did have a good Christmas and New Year's. Did you?

** – **I will update How to Change a Bad Boy soon, but I Think I'm Falling For You is on hold for now.

**38 reviews for the first chapter? Are you guys trying to kill me from shock? Oh my, you guys must love where this story is heading… okay, who else hated it when Jack broke Kim's phone? Well, I didn't hate, I found it amusing… **** but that's just me. Just before I write my little saying, FemaleBossJordan, I was looking through the people who alerted or favoured my story and I saw your name and I began mentally squealing (just so my family didn't think I was crazy… that and it was 11:03 at night ;)). I love your book Playing the Player! Just love it! I love it! You get it, right? Tee hee… now, for the moment we've all been waiting for… review if you dare… O.o**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	3. Chapter 3: A Date With the Devil Part 1

Chapter 3

I screamed and held onto Jack for dear life. "Where do you live?" He yelled.

I dug my face into his back and looked up. "130 Chee Street **(A/N: not a real street, don't bother me about it!)**!" I yelled in his shirt.

We kept going for minutes on ends before Jack's bike came to a halt. I looked up and his eyes were narrowed. "I can't go here," Jack whispered.

I raised a brow. "Why not?" I asked.

He looked at the ground and spat. "Walk the rest of the way home, Kim," Jack hissed.

I nodded and got his bike, handing his helmet to him. He took it and put it on his head. He blared his motor and drove away. _Why couldn't he come into my neighbourhood?_ I asked myself silently as I began my walk.

Jack's POV

I parked my bike in the parking lot of a rundown, beat up apartment complex. I took my helmet off and got off my bike. I walked in to the lobby and was greeted by Sanjay – the buildings doorman. "Hey, Sanjay," I greeted him.

He mumbled something quietly around the lines of, "Good afternoon, Jack."

I smiled and got into the elevator. I pressed the button for the 3rd floor and the elevator began moving up. The elevator dinged and I got out of it. I walked down the hall to the last door and open it. I grimaced at the smell. "Auntie?" I yelled.

A short plump African-American woman came out of the kitchen and gathered me in a giant hug. "Hey, Jack!" She greeted me.

She let me go and I smiled. "Where's uncle?" I asked her.

My aunt was an orphan, so my uncle's family took her in. Eventually, she and my uncle began dating and got married a few years after high school. And just like me, they don't want anything to do with my parents. She frowned at me. "You're so big. Very soon you're going to graduate, go to college and get married to have a family of your own," She said sadly.

I smiled and hugged her. "We both know I'm not going to college," I said.

She laughed sarcastically and hit me with a towel that was hanging over her shoulder. "You will if you decide you to keep living here," She said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Where's uncle?" I asked again.

She rolled her eyes. "Fighting with your dad again," She replied, "he actually went to the company to go face to face."

I laughed and jumped on the couch. "Boy, next time you _will_ walk around and sit down properly," She said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Of course mother," I said jokingly.

She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I turned on the TV and flipped it to Scooby Doo. _I got a little kid in me,_ I thought grinning. The door opened and closed. I looked behind me and saw my fuming uncle. "What happened now?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Would you say no if I said this?" I shrugged. "Your parents want you back."

I grimaced. "They kicked me out and now they want me back?" I snorted, "Rich bastards need an heir to flaunt around."

My uncle laughed and slapped my shoulder. "My exact thoughts. They only want to flaunt you around," He said, "my brother is so cruel."

I chuckled and looked back at the TV. I felt the couch sink and saw my uncle watching the TV intently. "No one said Scooby Doo was on! This is my show!" He said.

I snickered, but I couldn't lie, it was mine too. We watched cartoons until we were called in for dinner. The smell of spaghetti and meatballs wafted into my nostrils. My aunt just had to be the best cook ever! She was making my favourite meal!

Kim's POV

Today for dinner, my mom invited so old friends of hers over. The doorbell rang and I answered it. "Hello," I greeted the couple in front of me.

They smiled and I let them through. They looked at me curiously. "Who are you, Darling?" They asked.

I smiled politely. "I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim," I said.

They smiled widely. "You're Kim!" The woman said a bit too happily. She murmured something along the lines of 'I can't till you're eighteen' and I raised a brow. "We're Martha and Derek Brewer."

My jaw dropped. "You can't be!" I yelled suddenly, "you're that monsters parents?"

My mouth was covered before I could say anything else. Martha's facial features softened. "You know where our son's aunt and uncle live?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "He attends my school, though," I said.

It sound muffled since a hand was over my mouth. I looked up and saw my dad. He dropped his hand and hugged the Brewers. I stood awkwardly behind my parents as they continued. _This is going to be one awkward night_, I thought.

Jack's POV

I stumbled into my bedroom making out with some blonde chick who reminded me of Kim. _Ugh, why am I thinking of that sophomore?_ I thought. I pinned her down on my bed and gagged a bit. _She smells stronger than me. And I drink _a lot, I thought. She moaned and I pushed her away. "Jwack?" She slurred.

I covered my face with my hands. I heard giggling and when I dropped my hands, there was that blonde chick.

Naked.

_I need something stronger…_ I thought. "Be right back," I said.

She giggled and I ran downstairs. I opened the last cabinet on the right and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Without even thinking, I chugged the whole thing down. I stood up and stumbled, hitting the kitchen counter. I made my way to my room and stumbled onto my bed where the blonde chick. _Let's get this over with…_

Kim's POV

I sighed in boredom as my parents and the Brewers all spoke about their stupid, boring companies. _So boring… where's Jack?_ I asked myself. Normally I'd grimace but I was bored and even Jack could entertain me right now. Martha looked at me. "Oh, Kim, how is my son?" She asked me.

I didn't mean to be rude, but I said, "Why don't you ask him yourself. Doesn't he live with you?"

Her smiled faded in to a frown. "No… he left…" She murmured sadly.

I saw a tear fall from her eye. _Great… I made her cry…_ I thought. "Sorry," I muttered.

Derek shook his head. "It's alright… it's just our son… he's… a little… off track," He said, "a flirtatious drunk with good looks."

I nodded. Good looks. Probably. Flirtatious drunk? Definitely. Idiot. Of course, he's in grade ten classes. I smiled and faked a yawn. "I'm tired. See you guys in the morning," I said.

My parents kissed me goodnight. I practically ran to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I sighed and sat on my bed. _Jack doesn't live with his parents? Where could he be now?_ I thought. I didn't care, but his parents did. I closed my eyes and soon I was lost in my own little world.

Jack's POV

I felt my sheets being ripped off my stark naked body. I groaned at the contact with the cold air and the pain in my brain. "Go away," I groaned in my pillow.

I heard ruffling and the door to my room open and close. "Boy, you brought another girl?" I heard my aunt's scolding voice. I sighed and reluctantly sat up. "When will you settle down with girl you actually love?"

I grunted something. "I'm naked. Have you no shame?" I asked, knowing she didn't care.

She rolled her eyes. "Boy, I'm practically your mother. I wiped your little baby ass, fed your ass, took care of your ass and kissed all your bloody tears away. This nothing I haven't seen before," She replied.

I wanted to laugh but my head felt like shit. "Take some Advil or something and get ready for school," She said walking out of my room.

I smiled and walked in to the shower for another day of hell with that bitch.

. . .

When I arrived at school (I happened to be just on time, too) I parked my bike, only for a hand to land on mine. I looked up and saw the blonde from last night. "Hey, Hot Stuff," She whispered seductively. "Remember me?"

I gave her a weird look. What was it again? Chante? Nah. Mariah? Nope. Cookie? Haha, I want a cookie now. "You do, right?" She asked. I shrugged and she slapped me across the face. "You jerk!"

I raised a brow. "Marlene?" I questioned uncertainly.

She slapped me again and scowled. "Not even close! It's Zoey!" She yelled.

She stomped away and I smirked. Oh well. I used up my time for her. I heard laughing and saw the blonde devil and her friends walk by. I gave her a wolf whistle, grabbing her attention. "Nice ass, Blondie," I yelled out.

Guys stopped to look. I felt something bubbling in my chest but ignored it. She scowled and stomped off with her friends. I got off my bike and followed her. _Wasn't I planning on leaving her alone?_ I shrugged it off and continued following her. I grabbed her upper arm and she turned to glare at me. "What?" She hissed.

I pulled something out of my pocket and placed it in her palm. "My aunt found out and yelled at me until I left to go and get this." She looked at the iPhone 5 in her hand and smiled a bit. "But of course I got drunk, picked up some girl – who I found out name, was Zoey – and had unbelievable sex with her. Third one… and she couldn't do better than the first two," I said.

Kim shrugged and smiled up at me. "Thank you," She said.

I smiled at her and winked. "It has the same number and everything…" I replied, "By the way, when are good times for me to text you?"

Her smile faded and groaned. "How about never?" She asked.

I smirked, "How about we become friends or I take you out to dinner? Nah, I'm taking you out."

Kim's brows furrowed. Wait – did I just remember a girl's name? What has this world come to? "No," She said firmly.

I smirked. "Pick you up at eight. Dress nice!"

I walked away before she could protest any further. _By the end of this month, I'll have one hundred bucks._

Kim's POV

I looked at the spot Jack had just stood in. I can't believe I got no say in this stupid date of his. Grace and Kelsey squealed. "Jack Brewer just asked you out in an unbelievably sexy way!" Kelsey squealed.

Grace shook my shoulders. "Give me the deets tomorrow, girl!" She said.

I rolled my eyes. I can't get out of this. I accidently told him my house number yesterday. I looked at my friends and smiled. "Fine, I'll go. But one problem." They looked confused. "I have nothing to wear."

Kelsey and Grace smirked evilly and my eyes widened in fear. The bell rang and I ran from my friends.

Yes, I mean it. I ran down the halls to my first class.

. . .

Kelsey and Grace had me put on a red lace one shoulder top with a black mini skirt. To top it off, I was wearing – you guessed it - Leggsington Natasha Leggings. They were nice, don't get me wrong, but it was too LACEY! They made me put lace-up heels on and pushed me down in the chair facing my mirror. Before I knew it, Kelsey had rammed beautiful stone earrings in my beautiful ears and Grace placed a nice necklace on me. I put on a black snake ring before Grace could begin on my make-up. "Why do I need to look like a slut? It's just Jack," I complained.

Grace stopped the brush. "Just Jack?" Kelsey and Grace questioned. "You're boring! He wants sexy and we're giving to him!"

Grace went back to her work and in just minutes, she was done. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I had to admit. I looked fine. "Kim! Your date is here and he looks vaguely familiar!" My mom yelled.

I looked at my friends and they smiled. "He brought the car. Go get him tiger!" Kelsey said slapping my butt.

I pouted and walked downstairs. Jack was speaking to my dad, who was scaring him with a bunch of questions. "Dad!" I said.

He turned to look at me, while Jack looked straight me. His mouth fell open and he blushed a little. I walked up to the brunet and grabbed his hand. "Ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded and we made our way out. "Have her home by tomorrow!" My mom shouted.

I blushed. "Mom!" I yelled back.

She giggled and my dad set the right time. "Have her home but midnight," He commanded sternly.

Jack nodded and opened the car door for me. "Ready for the best night of your life?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Whatever. I hope it's good."

Jack smirked. "Oh, it will be."

**I'm baaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkk kk! Anyone wondering why I didn't update? School's one thing, but I got a review telling me to hurry up in the rudest way possible. As you can see, I was, but I held it off because of that. By the way… unbelievable! Only the second chapter I got 77 reviews? You guys are awesome! Anyways, who can't wait to see the rest of the date? If you want to, review if you dare. O.o**

**GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy3 **

**P.S. Don't rush me, updates will take longer. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Date With the Devil Part 2

Chapter 4

Kim listened to my endless annoying ranting about things she could care less about. "…and then I stole-"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you hate me?" Kim asked, unconsciously clutching onto purse harder.

I smirked and felt something bubble at the pit of my stomach. Ignoring the feeling, I replied, "Precisely…yes."

Kim groaned and my car came to a halt. Kim hopped out and smiled in relief. She looked at the scene before her and gasped. I walked by her side and smiled. "Like it?" I asked.

Kim nodded slowly. I had taken her to a beach. It was nicely decorated for our 'date' and the lanterns had fireflies in it. Kim smirked. "Someone's a romantic," She said with a large smirk.

My smile faded, realizing what I just did for the whole entire 'date' thing. "Fuck," I whispered, "I'm not. Trust me."

Kim laughed and walked over to the neatly set up table. She put a finger to her lips and winked. "No worries, no one will find out," She whispered. I sighed in relief. "Maybe."

My mouth dropped open and slowly sat down. Kim laughed at my shocked expression. "I was kidding, you idiot!" She laughed.

I shook his head and frowned jokingly. "That, my friend, wasn't funny at all," I sneered jokingly.

In the end, I just began laughing along with Kim. She sighed and drank the wine that was sitting on the table – she was mistakenly wrong for she mistaken it for grape juice. She spat it out and wiped her mouth. I laughed at her sour expression, almost falling out of my seat. She glared at me and rolled her eyes. "I thought it was grape juice," She grumbled.

I rolled his eyes, "Its wine. Over five hundred years old and delicious. Yours is just plain wine, mine has a bunch of alcohol in it."

Kim's mouth dropped open. She caught herself in time before I could look at her and sighed. "That's…nice." She looked at the ocean, comforted by the sounds of the waves. "What are we eating?" She asked.

I looked over her shoulder and whistled. Immediately the sound of string instruments began playing the instrumental song Dream a Little Dream of Me. Kim began swaying to the music and soon enough, a man placed a plate of food in front of her. Kim picked up her fork and put some food in her mouth. She moaned and I smirked. "Like it?"

Kim nodded and smiled, "What is it?"

I ate some of it and smiled. "I made it." Kim had a look of shock written all over her face. "It's roasted brussels sprouts with cranraisin in a balsamic glaze," I replied.

Kim smiled and nodded. "It's really good, Jack," She whispered.

My stomach churned with an unfamiliar feeling and smiled. Nodding, I whispered lowly and quietly, "Thanks, Crawford."

Kim's POV

After our small talk, we ate in comfortable silence, both slightly swaying to the music. I watched as he gulped down sixteen different cups of his drink. She grimaced. _How can he just drink like that?_ I thought. I looked back down at my food and sighed. I slowly finished my food. There was one question on my chest and it was ready to come out. "If you get drunk, how're we supposed to get home?" I asked.

Jack looked at me, clearly not surprised. "You're driving," He said bluntly.

I raised a brow. _I'm driving. He acts as if this question has been asked before,_ I thought. I shook away the thought and continued eating. I felt eyes on me and when I looked up, Jack was staring at me intensely. "Yes, Jack?" I questioned.

He gave me a lopsided, kind of drunk grin. "Ywou Prwetty," He slurred.

I raised a brow and groaned. _Great, he's drunk._ I dropped the fork and stood up. "Okay, we're leaving," I said.

Jack pouted like a stubborn five year old and yelled, "NO!"

I gaped at his actions. _I thought he was some type of drunken hero…he's more like a five year old,_ I thought. I grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. His head felt on my shoulders, nose buried in the crook of my neck. I stiffened as he began sniffing my neck. "Uh…Jack," I started. He smiled and licked my neck. I yelped and pushed him away. "Ewwwww!"

I wiped my neck repeatedly, trying to wipe off his saliva. "Gross!"

He began laughing but stopped. "I wanna gwo home," He slurred.

He stood up slowly, and began stumbling towards me. He fell on top of me and began laughing. I rolled my eyes and tried to push off the overweight grown baby but he was _way _too heavy for me. I sighed and gave up. "Jack…" He hmmed to signal that he was listening. "Why don't you live with your parents?" I asked.

In a millisecond, I was on top of the table. Jack had my hands pinned above my head and he was glaring at me. "Did they send you for me?" He sneered, "Are you their little spy?"

I was officially scared. "W-what? Jack, of course not! I-I just want to know!" I yelled back.

Jack let me go and I rubbed my now red wrists. "Stay out of my damn business, Crawford," He stated coldly.

He walked away from me (well, more like ran, but oh well). I sat on the table dumbfounded…that was until I heard his car start up. My eyes widened. My house was miles away from here. "Jack!"

It was too late. Jack had already driven off.

_One week later_

It's been a week since I've talked to Jack. I missed him – in a friendly way. It was cool to talk to him…sometimes. Now he's ignoring me. I walked into the school yard and bumped into a hard figure. I fell back and winced. "Sorry," I heard a deep masculine voice.

I looked up and blushed wildly. In front of me was the captain of the swim team, Brody Carson. He was my crush…I've been crushing on him since I came to Seaford High last year. The problem was that he was junior and I was sophomore. He helped me up and I stuttered. "T-thank y-you! I was w-watching w-were I w-was going! Oh my, I-I'm babbling! I-I'm sorry! Oh my, here I go again! Did you know that North America is the second biggest continent in the-"

He pressed a finger to my lip and chuckled. I blushed harder, turning a deeper shade of red. I glanced at the corner of my eye and saw Jack. He looked furious. His fists were clenched, threatening to start bleeding. He was staring straight at Brody and me. _What's wrong with him?_ I asked myself. "It's alright," Brody said. I looked back at him, my face going red again. "I'll see you around, Kim."

I stuttered a goodbye, mentally jumping up and down. _He knows my name! He knows my name!_ I screamed mentally. I was harshly brushed to the side, causing me to fall on my butt again. I looked up and saw Jack walking away from me in a rush. I frowned. _What crawled and died up his butt?_ I sighed and got up, walking to my first period class…which happened to have Jack in it.

Jack's POV

I glared at the chalk board in front of the math class. _Damn Bastard flirting with my girl,_ I sneered mentally. Realizing what I just thought, I sunk back into my seat. _Don't we have an assembly today?_ I sighed and stood up reluctantly. I made my way down to the auditorium and leaned against the wall. The bell rang and soon kids were rushing towards the auditorium. I caught a familiar mop of blonde and waited until the person was closer. I grabbed her arm and dragged her away with me. "What? There's an important assembly you know!" She screeched.

I rolled my eyes at Kim's inner geek. "And I need to speak to you. So right now, we're in a lose-win situation," I retorted.

She huffed and followed me reluctantly. I opened a door to a room that hadn't been used in years. "This is the old art room." I nodded. "Why are we here?" Kim asked.

I smirked slyly at her. "Well, when my friends and I don't want to be in class, we come here to smoke and drink a little," I replied.

Kim rolled her eyes and I sighed. "Kim. I'm sorry for what I did?" I apologized uncertainly.

_Is that how people apologize?_ I questioned silently. "You don't even sound apologetic," She said, "Either that, or you can't apologize for shit."

I gasped then laughed. Kim gave me a weird look and I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Don't swear." She was about to question me when I laughed again. "You sound like a weirdo."

She huffed and crossed her arms, but I continued laughing. She walked over to me and pushed me down. I grabbed her arms and fell to the ground with her. Kim landed on top of me with a loud thud. I blinked a few times and looked at Kim. Her face was twisted up, showing signs of pain. I felt something in my lower region stir and finally took in our position. I let Kim go, but she didn't get up. "Kim, get off me," I whispered.

She bit her lip and I felt that stupid stir again. _Crap. I'm horny,_ I thought. "Kim…please?"

She tried standing up using her hands, but failed. I was suddenly worried and all my thoughts of what I could've been doing to her just disappeared. "Kim! Are you alright?" I asked sitting up.

Kim shook her head slowly. "I think I broke my wrist," She said.

My eyes widened then one question went through my mind. _How?_ "When you grabbed my arms, went crashing down so fast that I forgot to remove my wrist from in front of me."

I placed her off me and stood up. "Okay, we're going to the nurse's office," I said.

Kim shook her head. "I have to perform."

I helped her up and before I could ask her what, Kim made a mad dash for the assembly. I stood in the middle of the room looking at the closed door. _I think I like Kim a little._

. . .

I slowly walked into the auditorium and looked around for a seat. Deciding that I didn't like much people in the school, I decided to sit beside that Brody guy. As soon as I sat down, the look fear etched on his face. He looked incredibly constipated it was hilarious. I smirked and looked at the stage. The principal walked on with a happy and joyful smile. "Well, the band was fantastic, right?" Everyone cheered as if it great. It must've been terrible. "Here's Kim Crawford signing Bound to You by Christina Aguilera."

Kim walked onto the stage smiling. I raised a brow at the strange gesture. _She's at school, what's there to smile about?_ I thought.

_Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

My immediately stopped and a warm sensation filled my body. The song was perfect…for her voice of course. I closed my eyes and listened tentatively. _Great, I feel like I'm obsessed._

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

I opened my eyes and saw she was staring straight at…_Brody._ I glared at the person in front of me, deciding that they'd be my next victim. I looked to my side and saw Brody giving her a devilish smirk. _Never mind. I'll fuck him up_, I thought.

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

My attention immediately returned to Kim's performance. I smiled softly and heard a gasp. My smile faded and my attention turned to a blond haired boy looking at me. I glared sharply at him and he immediately looked away. I looked back at Kim. She was smiling softly while, which automatically made me smile softly.

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

I looked somewhere else. Her attention was once again diverted to Brody Devil of all Assholes. _Just call him a bastard,_ my conscience told me. I agreed silently and sighed. _Only if she knew my history with that asshole._

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_

_Fall_

My heart dropped when she winked at Brody. _Man, Jack! What the hell? You only like her! You have only known her for _three weeks now_! Stop this!_ I scolded myself. I rolled my eyes when Brody winked back and blew her a kiss.

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you_

As soon as the song was done, I got up and left the assembly. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. _Why would Kim ever like me? I'm a monster. My parents practically – no did disown me._ I heard the toilet flush and an African-American male with dreads come out. He was still pulling up his pants but he was smirking too. "Ditch the assembly to, mon?" He asked me in a thick accent.

I shrugged. "Yeah," I murmured.

He slapped a hand on my shoulder and I was immediately disgusted. The guy hadn't even washed his hands yet. "Me name is Kenron. Kenron Falcon," He said. He began walking to the door, "See yuh around mon."

He walked out of the bathroom. I looked at the door, then my shirt, then the sink. I repeated the action over and over again before pulling off my shirt and dropping it outside of the door. I walked out of the bathroom grimacing in disgust. _Nasty bastard didn't wash his hands._

**Long-time no update. I swear I have a thing for updating every month…don't you guys hate that? Yikes! Anyways, did you guys like it? And Kenron will have a nice role as Jack's new annoying friend who Jack doesn't really like at all. Review if you missed this book being updated.**

**GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Deaths and New Addictions

Chapter 5

I walked into my music class shirtless and angry. All heads turned to me, girls immediately drooling at the sight of my six pact. I rolled my eyes and took a seat beside a blonde. I smirked when I realized it was Kim. She had a bandage wrapped around her wrist and her instrument or whatever was closed. The teacher gave me a disapproving look and I raised a brow. "What now, Botox?" I asked annoyed.

She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for something. I gave her a look. "What? Just fucking tell me!" Kim winced and I sighed. "Please tell me, Botox."

She frowned and looked at my body. I smirked and dragged a hand sexily down my chest and torso. Girls whimpered and some even moaned. I smirked and licked my lips. "I had a…accident in the bathroom. I threw my shirt away," I said.

Kim looked at me and shook her head. I grabbed her hand and let it run down my upper body. She looked at me and smirked. I felt nails dig into my skin and screeched in pain. I looked down and saw nail bites in my skin. I looked at Kim and she shrugged. "Ow, Kimmy," I winced.

She shrugged and raised her hand, causing Ms. Botox to smile happily. "Yes, Kim?" She said nicely.

_I never get that respect…as a matter of a fact, she doesn't even speak to me,_ I thought. Kim pointed at me and said, "I have a shirt that belongs to my older brother in my locker. Can I take Jack to get it with me?"

And of course the answer was yes. I got up and followed Kim out the door. She was walking incredibly fast that I could barely keep up with the blonde. "Damn, Kim. Slow down," I said.

She stopped in front of her locker and glared at me. "What happened during the assembly?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I was there."

Kim rolled her eyes, "I know. But when I was talking to some people they looked scared. Jack, what did you do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…I was watching your performance," I stated in my defense.

Kim rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I talked to Brody," She whispered. I growled and rolled my eyes. "He said that you were glaring at him practically the whole way through my performance."

I laughed. "I was." Kim's mouth dropped open. "Only because he was smiling at you in a devilish way and I was worried for you," I stated bluntly.

Kim rolled her eyes. "The only person you can be worried about is yourself." She opened her locker and threw me a shirt. "You can't go a day without drinking, Jack," Kim said.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Please I can," I said smirking.

Kim returned my smirk and crossed her arms. "Okay handsome." My stomach churned at the nickname. "Do it. Don't drink for a whole week." She hugged me tightly. "Promise that you won't."

I wrapped my arms around her waist slowly and buried my nose in her hair. I took a deep breath, taking in the smell. _She smells fantastic,_ I thought. "I promise."

. . .

_One week later_

Kim's POV

I was walking up and down the school. I hadn't seen Jack since last Monday…I missed him so much. I spotted a familiar Latino in the hall and ran towards him. He saw me and made a mad dash down the hall. "Jerry!" I yelled.

He looked back but didn't stop running. "Leave me alone, Mamacita!" He screeched.

I stopped and pulled off my heels and dropped them in the halls. I started running again, this time faster than before. Jerry screeched and tripped over a rock. I jumped on him and kept him pinned down on his stomach. "Where's your best friend?" I asked.

Jerry laughed awkwardly. "See…Jack's not around at the moment," Jerry murmured.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't say, Jerry." I jumped on his back and he groaned in pain. "Where is he? I know you know!" I yelled.

Jerry screeched, trying to get up. "Mamacita, Jack's not here!" He screamed.

I stood up on his back and jumped up and down. "I know! Tell me where he is!" I yelled.

Grace and Kelsey raised their brows in amusement. Grace bent down in front of Jerry and looked him in the eyes. He blushed and smiled goofily. Kelsey handed me my shoes and I put them back on. "Jerry," Grace whispered, "Tell me where Jack Brewer is. His girlfriend is having a meltdown."

Jerry sat up and smiled even wider. "His aunt and uncle died. So he broke Kim's promise and drank three bottles of vodka and nine of some type of heavy liquor. He went for a drive and got into a crash. He was rushed to the hospital and now he's at home because he doesn't want to face child protective services or Kim."

Grace patted his head and smiled. "Great. What's his address?" She asked cleverly.

Jerry pouted, "I think he lives in an apartment building…1395 Chime Street."

I grabbed my bag from Kelsey and stomped over to my car. "Where you going?" She asked as I grabbed Jerry and dragged him along.

"To visit an idiot!"

I opened the passenger's side and pushed Jerry in. Once I was settled in, I drove off.

. . .

Jerry frightfully knocked on an apartment that read _19_. I heard a crash and stumbling. Jerry looked at his shoes and stepped out of the way. "_Shit,_" Jack's voice yelled on the other side.

The chain lock slowly came off and the door was slowly opened. "Hey, Kim," Jack whispered.

I smelled liquor everywhere. I pinched the bridge of my nose and slapped Jack across the face. He looked shamefully at his feet and I tackled him in a hug. I heard sobbing coming from Jack and hugged him tighter. He winced and I let him go. I saw a bandage wrapped around his torso. "What happened to them?" I asked.

Jack looked at Jerry and he immediately left. Jack stood up and carried me inside. He closed the door with one hand and put me on the couch. "They were shot," Jack whispered. His voice was hoarse – probably from crying so much. "I cried and cried, Kim. But in the end, alcohol made me feel better." Tears streamed down his face. "I broke the promise."

I hugged him gently and kissed his cheek, electricity surged through like a river. I shivered at the sensation and hugged him a bit tighter. "Shh, it's alright." He didn't stop crying. "You should've called me."

Jack shook his head and stood up. "No, I don't depend on people for my comfort…I depend on alcohol," He said.

He grabbed a small bottle of liquor and tried to drink it but I slapped it out of his hand. "Jack! No!" I cried, "How'd you get stitches?"

He looked away and sighed. "I went for a drive on my motorcycle. I was drunk and I ran a red light…you should guess the rest. The damage wasn't too bad," Jack stated, "The car did slow down when he saw me."

I smiled and held his hand. "Well, I'm happy you're alright," I said, "But now you have to go back to your parents or something. You need a legal guardian."

Jack ripped his hand away from mine and glowered at me. "Jack…"

Jack threw a vase right pass my head. "NO! I won't go back to them!" Jack yelled. "They never respected my decision! Why else do I drink, Kim? My parents are the root to my drinking problems!" He sunk to his knees, face in his hands. "I'm a drunken mess. I'm addicted to alcohol."

I crawled over to him and cupped his cheeks in my hands, "What you need is another addiction to help your current addiction."

Jack looked at me confusedly. "Where am I going to get another addiction, Kim?" Jack whispered.

Suddenly, this seemed like the perfect moment to kiss Jack. "I can be your addiction," I whispered, inching forward.

Jack held my hips tenderly, not moving an inch. "How can you be my addiction?" Jack whispered.

I inched a bit more, so that our lips were brushing. "Easy, when you're stressed, you come to me for help. When you're down, I'll here. Don't you get it?"

Jack slowly nodded, "But what will we do?"

I smiled and looked him in the eyes. "Anything that'll help you."

One of Jack's hands grabbed the back of my neck and he leaned forward, closing the gap. I felt sparks exploded everywhere. It was the best feeling ever.

. . .

I finished helping Jack clean up his house and mourn over his family. We talked like normal friends would and I got to know each other better. We sounded like the best of friends and I loved it. Jack told me something and started laughing uncontrollably. "Stop it, Jack," I said in between laughs.

Jack shrugged and smiled a bit. "Okay…I'm done. Just tell me one thing; you're coming to the funeral with me, right?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Okay…thanks…it's just that my parents are going to be there and I…for a better word? Oh yeah, hate them."

I rolled my eyes, "No one hates their parents. Sometimes they just find ways to get under our skins and it pisses us off."

Jack sighed. "I don't know…spend four hours with them and Kim, you'll be hitting your head on the wall," Jack stated.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah, okay," I said.

He leaned in closer to me and I smiled. Jack closed the gap and immediately smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he ended up lying on top of me. I felt sexual tension in the room…especially since it was his room and no one lived with him anymore. Jack bit my lip and I moaned unconsciously. He smirked and rubbed my hip tenderly. I broke the kiss and sat up on my elbows. We looked at each other in the eyes and I felt like I was on cloud nine. My phone rang and I groaned picking it up. "Hello…yes…okay…that's fantastic mom…I'll be home in a few minutes," I said.

I hung up the phone and got off the bed. "Leaving?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "Just promise me you'll go back to living with your parents," I said.

Jack nodded and followed me out of his room. I put on my shoes and looked at him. "Not promising that, but I'll try." I smiled and opened the door. "Bye Kim."

He kissed me quickly and I walked out. As soon as I got outside of the building, it began pouring. I smiled and twirled around in the rain. I got into my car a few minutes after and sighed. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Kelsey and Grace.

_To: Grace and Kelsey_

_From: Kim_

_I think I like Jack. __ 3 text me later_

**Done…did anyone like it? This book will only have ten chapters and I need to get moving on faster so…yeah. Review if you dare…O.o**

**GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy3 **


	6. Chapter 6: Friendships

Chapter 6

I walked into school with Grace and Kelsey just a little behind me, annoying me about the whole Jack situation (yes I told them! They're my best friends). Grace groaned and grabbed me by my shoulders when she realized I had stopped listening. "Are you even listening to us?" She questioned me.

I looked at them, feigning innocent. "Of course-"

Someone had cupped my face and kissed me hard. Kelsey made a happy sound while Grace grimaced and pretended to gag. The person let me go, revealing Jack's handsome face. "So, I went to your street – the street not the house – and you weren't there as someone mentioned," He whispered.

I smiled. He made it sound like we were dating. My smile grew wider when he mentioned my street. "Oh Jack! Did you go home and forgive them?" I asked excitedly.

Jack looked away and cleared his throat. "I'll tell you what, if you drop that, I'll never get kicked out of the building…I'm finding another legal guardian – _not them_ – to watch over me," Jack said.

I gasped, hurt that he'd break his promise. "You broke my promise, Jack!" I complained.

He rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "No, I didn't even promise you. I said 'not promising that, but I'll try,'" Jack said, "See you around."

He kissed my cheek and walked away from me. Grace looked at me, eye brow raised. Kelsey had a pout on her face. Rolling her eyes, Grace walked past me. "This is going to end in flames," She hissed, "And I'll probably be laughing, Kimberly."

I gaped and grabbed her arm. "Why did you just say that, Grace?" I shrilled.

We were beginning to attract the attention of others around us. Grace ripped her arm out of my grip and rolled her eyes. "Well, Donna was right. You're nothing but a sorry excuse for a cheerleader," She sneered.

I did the first thing on my mind and slapped Grace across her porcelain face. She gasped and looked at me. "Excuse me? A sorry excuse for a cheerleader? And since when were you and the enemy so friendly, Grace?" I yelled.

She glared at me in fury and pushed me. I stumbled back and glared at her. "Since you became a whore at the beginning of the year! And yes, you're a sorry excuse for a cheerleader, _Kimberly_," She hissed.

She turned on her heel and walked up to the blonde devil they call Donna. She smirked at me and laughed. "Ta-ta, Kimberly."

They walked off and I turned to look at Kelsey. She looked betrayed as she stared at Grace's previous spot. I shook in anger and Kelsey touched my shoulder. "She's not worth your anger, Kim. Neither is worth mine. Now, all you have to worry about is-"

"Attention Seaford High students. Kimberly Crawford and Kelsey Vargas _hates_ and I repeat _hates_ all freshman and Jack Brewer," Grace's voice reported over the intercom.

The freshman's currently in the same hall as me looked at me and walked away in a hurry. Kelsey took a calming breath. "At least we're still on our after school activities."

. . .

No one's POV

"WHAT?" Kim and Kelsey yelled in their principal's ear.

She rubbed it and sighed. "Sit down girls," She said. They did as they were told and she sighed. "Okay, so the freshman's on every team sport or activity with you two are scared. We had to take you guys off."

Kim felt like punching the wall. "Is that all?" She asked calmly.

The principal nodded and Kim and Kelsey got up. The exited the office and Kim broke down. "What'd they do?"

She felt herself being engulfed in a warm hug. Sniffling, Kim looked up and saw Jack hugging her with his right brow raised. "I thought you'd be mad because of what your heard this morning," She whispered.

Kelsey awkwardly rocked back and forth on her heels, inwardly awing that the scene before her. Jack chuckled. "Nah, I don't like Grace or Donna, so I'd never believe them," He said. "What happened?"

Kim sighed and wiped her face. Jack helped her stand up and swung an arm around her shoulders. "Girls, I'd like to know. I haven't caused trouble in weeks," Jack complained.

Kelsey cleared her throat. "Err, we're not allowed to join or do anything this year," Kelsey stated, "The freshman's are scared of us."

Jack raised a brow. "Hmm, see why I don't talk to them? They're stupid enough to-"

"JACK MON!" He heard.

Jack grumbled something underneath his breath and turned around. Kenron was running towards him. He stopped and winked at Kim and Kelsey, earning a scoff from them both. "Eh, mon. I was looking all over fi yuh. One man did tell that you gwan over here, so me a come over here, mon," Kenron said. "Dis gyal dem was watching me down. Me nuh like gyal dem pree, eh."

Kim gave the man a confused look. Jack shook his head and sighed. "Kenron…why were you looking for me?" Jack asked.

Kenron laughed. "No worries, mon. I was just heading on over to mathematics. We both have that class now," Kenron stated.

Jack sighed. "Alright, I meet you there. Just go," Jack said.

Kenron nodded and ran off down the hall. Kelsey snickered and raised a brow. "He speaks like my half-brother. He's from the Caribbean…am I right?" She asked.

Jack nodded and sighed. "And he's been on my case forever. The guy has my phone number now…just one question…HOW?" Jack screamed in frustration.

Kim laughed. "I don't know. But I had no idea what he was saying," She stated confusedly.

Jack and Kelsey laughed. "He was just saying how he was looking for Jack and some girl was watching him down. He doesn't like it when girls watch him down," Kelsey stated.

Kim furrowed her brows together. "Of course you two would know! Jack's outgoing, and Kelsey your half-brother is half Hispanic and Vincentian, so of course you'd know!" Kim declared out loud.

Jack and Kelsey laughed out loud, causing Kim to laugh. Jack stopped laughing and kissed Kim's cheek. "Alright, I can drive you both home after school," He stated. "And I will. See you after school."

He ran away before both girls could say no. Kim sighed and Kelsey squealed. "He totally likes you!" She whispered.

Kim giggled a bit and blushed. "Who knows?"

**It's short, I know. Next one will be longer. This was my confusing plan for the story. If anyone hadn't noticed, Kelsey is more of a friend than Grace is. There's a reason why Grace stabbed Kim and Kelsey in the back…anyways. Who liked it the least bit?**

**R&R, did anyone watch the new episodes? I loved them!**

**LoveYourLife7**


	7. Chapter 7: I'M HIS WHAT?

Chapter 7

**Rated T for Kim's sister's violence. ;) Enjoy Donna and Grace getting hurt.**

Okay, so they learned a few things. One, Kenron wasn't all that bad (Jack's opinion, not Kim's). Two, Grace and Donna were in for a little treat. And three…well; this wasn't Kim's best day. Kim looked at Jack and her hands twitched. _"WHAT?"_

Kim's POV

_**Several hours earlier**_

Because I'm me, I decided to take my little sister out to the park (don't ask me, I have no idea why I did this). While I'm pushing her on the swings, my head was harshly grabbed and someone crushed their lips to mine. I moaned in delight with they stuck their tongue into my mouth. He then picked me up and stopped kissing me. I turned around to face them, crushing my lips to theirs again. He grabbed my thigh and began caressing it in a very _sexual_ way. At least I couldn't doubt it was him now. Jack broke the kiss and licked my lips once more.

We began nipping and licking at each other's lips – to the point where I forgot my little sister still existed. His hand made its way up my shirt and went to unclip my bra when… "What the hell? Stop it Kim!" My sister wailed. "It's gross and this is not something people do in the park!"

Jack looked at my sister and smiled at her. He winked and she glared at him fiercely. "Damn, you must be Kim's sister. How old are you? Thirteen or something?" Jack asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm her twin. I just attend a private school and happen to be younger," She gritted out. "She was actually being nice enough to push me today!"

I accidently laughed, earning a glare from my sister. "Jack this is my sister, Arianna. Arianna, this is Jack Brewer," I introduced them.

Arianna sized him up before rolling her eyes. "He has lovesick and pervert written all over him," She stated rudely.

Jack glared at her and she returned it. "I don't approve of him. He looks…unstable," Arianna said.

Jack stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. "Such a childish and immature soul, ne Kim?" I rolled my eyes as she used Japanese. "Il est stupide. Ergh! I wanna go home. Give me your car keys!"

I raised a brow at her and pointed to the sidewalk. "Walk home, Arianna."

She groaned. "Fine, I'll sit on the bench over there. Have fun sucking off each other's faces."

She stood up and walked over to the bench, grabbed her bag on the way. "What went up her ass and died?" Jack asked me.

I sighed. "Her relationship with our parents…they don't get along. Every time she's around, they argue nonstop. It hurts my ears. I'm the person she's closest with," I replied.

Jack smiled and put his fingers to his temples. "Twin telepathic!" He said in a weird and loud voice.

Arianna looked at him and rolled her eyes in disgust. I sighed and put his hands down. "You look like an idiot, Jack," I whined. "Stop embarrassing me!"

Jack blinked as if he didn't understand a thing I just said. He tilted his head and smiled evilly. "Well, you have a nice iPhone."

I didn't understand what he meant until he ran away from me. "Give me back my iPhone, Jack!" I yelled.

Arianna stared at the scene before her and scoffed before softly smiling.

Arianna's POV

I watched my older sister run after her 'friend'. They looked nothing like that. More like lovers to be exact. The way he kissed her (it was sexually, I can tell he's a pervert), made me think about what he wanted to do with her, then I realized he had no intentions of doing that. He liked – no _loved_, my sister. And she loved him as well. They go to the same school that much I know. But she has always mentioned a Jack Brewer when I was at boarding school all of last year (what can I say? If you get into too many fights, you're not exactly wanted in many schools). She seemed as if she liked him, no matter how many times she said that she liked the Brad or Michael dude…or whatever.

"Arianna Crawford," A spitefully annoying said.

I rolled my eyes and looked up. I fake a bright smile before flipping off the two girls in front of me. One flipped her head over her shoulders and faked a gasp. "Arianna, we're friends remember?" She said.

I laughed. "We're as close friends as I am with my parents," I said sarcastically, "I love you guys very _little_."

The first sat beside me and put her arm over my shoulder. I looked at it and scowled. "I want to rip off the pretty little tanned arm of yours, Donna," I threatened her lowly.

She laughed and hit my arm softly. "You're as funny as ever, Arianna," She said.

I rolled my eyes and the other one sat beside me and stroked my arm slowly. I was beginning to feel a little freaked out at the least. "Err…please tell me I'm not dealing with a bunch of bi-sexual. Not that I have a problem with that, I have a lot of gay, bi-sexual and lesbian friends, but you guys are creeping me out," I stated. They didn't listen to me. "Grace, will you fucking stop stroking my arm!"

Two shadows towered over us and I felt anger rolling off the both of them. "She said to let her go," Kim's voice hissed.

_My saviours! _I thought gleefully. Jack grabbed my arm (it wasn't even gentle) and yanked me away from them. Donna chuckled and leaned back with a rueful smile. "I'm sorry," She feigned regretfully.

Jack's POV

I was ready to punch Donna, but I was raised to respect woman…don't say anything. It was good thing Kim's sister had a fast reaction. Her fist flew across Donna's tanned skin and her other hand went straight for her hair. Donna screeched and kicked Arianna. She fell back and Donna got up to pouch on her. Kim stepped out of the way and I looked at her confusedly. Donna jumped on Arianna and punched her before scratching her unmarred skin. I was going to help her but Kim stopped me. "No, Arianna can fight all by herself."

I didn't believe that until…well, until Arianna kicked Donna in the stomach, sending the girl rolling of her. She then stood up and picked up Donna by her collar. She swung her fist and punched Donna across the fist, leaving a fast coming bruise in the unmarred skin's place. She walked away – only to a short distance – before running and sending a nice roundhouse kick to Donna's face. Donna fell down and Arianna prepared to punch her again, but Grace stopped her. Arianna growled in annoyance and elbowed the brunette in the stomach. Grace stumbled back and Arianna kicked her in the stomach. She ran up and punched her across the face, dodging Donna's upcoming punch.

I scratched my head in confusion. Was it even possible to sense someone coming up behind you? I saw Arianna kick Grace into Donna, making them both fall over. Just as she was about to attack them both, someone grabbed her waist. "Let me go!" She whined, thrashing in the air.

The person kept their grip tight on her waist. "Aye, mon. What gwan over 'ere?" Kenron's voice rang out.

I smirked, thinking Arianna was going to kick his ass for being a stranger but instead, she twisted in his grip and kissed him. Kim's mouth dropped open and my eye twitched. I just finished seeing a good fight to catch to people kissing? Not my cup of tea. _Karma,_ I thought to myself. Arianna broke the kiss and pushed him away, only to have him grab her again. "NO! I must finish this!" She exclaimed.

Kenron rolled his eyes. "And go back to boarding school?" He asked…in an _American accent._

Kim raised a confused brow and my mouth dropped open this time. Arianna pouted. "You're serious because your American accent came in…you suck, Jevon," She said.

Okay, now I was confused. "_Jevon?_" Kim and I exclaimed.

Arianna nodded. "Yeah, he's half-Jamaican and half-Portuguese. His name is Jevon Kenron Ferguson," Arianna said as if it were obvious. She looked at our face expressions and slapped him across the face. "Give them your real name next time! Kim is my sister-"

Arianna fell forward, clutching her leg. We looked at Donna and she was smirking. Kim almost pouched on her but I caught her and glared at the Auburn haired girl. "No one hurts my girlfriend's sister," I hissed lowly.

"Girlfriend?" Donna exclaimed angrily.

"Girlfriend?" Grace said in confusion.

"I knew it!" Arianna hissed out in pain.

"Yes mon!" _Jevon_ exclaimed happily.

_**Present time**_

"_WHAT?!"_ Kim screamed in frustration, anger and in…joy?

**Ayeee! He called her his girlfriend! What will Kim say about this…other than the word what. Hmm…hey, sorry for the late update! I will not give you guys any reasons why but you can read the second chappie of Disaster to find out why.**

**R&R, my tore a muscle in my leg and I'm too stubborn to go to the doctors. -_- I know I'll be fine MOM!**

**LoveYourLife7**


	8. Chapter 8: Apologies and Make Ups Pt1

Chapter 8

Kim stared at me in confusion (as well as Donna and Grace, but who cares about them?). I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, we're dating…and in love," I said.

Arianna stood up and walked normally over to me (didn't she get kicked by Donna's five-inch heel? The hell?) And patted my shoulder. "You're a very lucky boy. Kim's very sweet and nice."

I scoffed at that and Arianna slapped me across my face. I winced and she gave me a sickly sweet smile before walking away to sit on the bench. Donna and Grace stood up, furious. "What do you mean, Jack? You're supposed to be in love with me!" Donna yelled. Grace stupidly agreed with her and I rolled my eyes. I looked at Kim who was giving me the scariest death glare ever. "Well, I guess I have to work harder for your appreciation…but that won't be too hard. Remember when you told me Kim was nothing but a game to you? That she was only there for your amusement? How you could use her to do all your school work, _Jack_?"

I looked at Kim this time and she was on the verge of tears. Grace and Donna were smirking evilly at me. "Remember that Jack? It wasn't too long ago. Just yesterday you said that," Grace stated. "Admit it, hottie."

I didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth, but I guess I'd have to go with telling the truth. I choked silently on my words as I saw Arianna giving the world's most scariest glare (it was scarier than Kim's!). I gulped and sighed. "Kim-" She cut me off angrily.

"Is it true, Jack? Was I nothing but a game?" She yelled at me.

I sighed. "Kim, I'm not going –"

She let the tears in her eyes flow freely down her cheeks as she clenched her fists angrily. "I just want an answer, Jack. Not your excuses!" She yelled.

I looked at Grace and Donna. They were smirking. I looked at Kenron – or Jevon if you wanted – gave me a look of disappointment while Arianna looked at she was ready to murder me. "Yes, I did say that. But only to get them off my –"

Kim walked straight up to me and slapped me hard across my face. "I knew you were nothing but bad news! I knew I was wrong for thinking otherwise! I should've avoided you at all costs! You fucked me over!" I winced at her use of strong language. "I liked you Jack! I liked you! I appreciate that you'd try anything for me, but you're nothing but a lying scumbag! I hate you!"

Kim took off running in the direction of her house. Arianna stood up and walked up to me. "You inconsiderate, dickhead!" She yelled.

She punched me right across my right cheek and pushed me back. I fell back and hung my head down in shame. I never moved. Not once. Not even to see Kenron and Arianna take Kim's car back home to their house. I felt someone touch my thigh and I could immediately guess who it was. I growled and looked up with a deadly look in my eyes and Donna gasped in fear. "You," I hissed. "You ruined my chances with the girl I've loved since last year." I stood up and Donna did too. "I never want to see your damn face again. And if I see either of your faces again, I will kill you both. Mark my words."

With that, I walked away from them both.

_Kim's POV_

As soon as I ran through my front door, I collapsed on my bed and started crying. I couldn't believe I trusted him. Never trust a guy you barely knew for a whole month my mother always said. I trusted him, with everything I said, and he betrayed me. I feel like an idiot. "Kimmy," I heard Arianna's voice.

I just cried harder and hugged my pillow tighter. She sat down on my bed beside me and lay beside me. She hugged me and I returned her hug.

It felt just like old times to me.

Three weeks later

_Jack's POV_

I fulfilled Kim's wish list for me. I went back to live with my parents and tried my best to get along with them. I tried to speak to Kim but Arianna was always home and she kept threatening me. More so, she threw a shoe at me. Her _own_ shoe. I was desperate for Kim's attention. I tried to talk to her at school, but Kelsey gave me a glare similar to Kim and Arianna's own. In other words, I got scared shitless and walked away. As you can see, my predicament isn't going too well. They all hated me. I know Kim doesn't…after all, she _did_ admit that she liked me. Therefore, I'm grateful, but I know she's not having such a…extremely joyful week or so. I completely ruined Kim.

And I loved her too.

Right now, Jevon and I were trying to plan out how we were going to try to win back Kim for me. Usually, I'd get drunk and let my drunk self speak my feelings out loud, but I wanted to quit drinking for Kim. I may have drinks here and there, but not too often. And not enough to get me drunk. Jevon was struggling with helping me. It seemed as if I had no talents at all (his words, not mine, guys). I sighed and looked across my old room. Something wooden caught my eye and smiled. "I can play the guitar and sing," I stated.

Jevon raised a brow and looked in my direction. He smirked and looked at me. "Do you even know her favourite song?" He asked.

I nodded. "Do you have a band, Jevon?" I asked.

He nodded slowly and smiled. "I need them."

.:::.:::.

I had called for an assembly at school to have everyone come and watch me perform. Although no one knew it was me, everyone knew _someone_ was performing. But right now, I only cared for Kim's opinion on this entire thing. I sighed and peeked through the stage curtains. I looked around to see if I could find Kim. I did, but one problem. She was with Kelsey and Arianna. _Wait, since when did Arianna transfer here?_ I thought in confusion. _Never mind, I can't bother right now._ I closed the curtain and looked at the band. I nodded at them and they nodded back at me. I saw the music teacher give thumbs up to me and I gave her thumbs up too.

She walked back out on the stage and instantly spoke. "Good morning, my little monkeys! We have a special presentation for you guys! Introducing, Jack, Jevon and some kid I don't know!"

Claps were heard everywhere as the curtains opened. I looked into the crowd and saw Kim looking at me with an indifferent facial expression. I cleared my throat and sighed. "Um, hey. You all know me as Jack Brewer, the school's biggest trouble maker. But what you don't me as is the guy who's been in love with the same girl since May of last school year." Most girls awed, while some cussed loudly. "I never really took notice of my love for her until I saw her again in the summer. She was so beautiful and I knew she was the one three weeks later." Everyone laughed except for the five specific people. "We fought at the beginning of the year. I took her out on a date and I don't remember half of because I got drunk half way through." All the males rooted for me and I swore I saw Kim blushing. "This song dedicated to Kimberly Ann Marie Crawford."

Everyone turned to look at Kim as Kelsey, Kim and Arianna glared at me. "I hope you like it."

**It's almost done! The next one is the second last then the epilogue and bye, bye Her Addiction. After I'm done Disaster (which is about 15 chapters long) I should be planning a new book then. It'll be published after Rekindling Love because Chimei-Taka Hana is only 20 chapters long and Who Will Fall First is only 15 chapters long. So technically, I'm almost done writing. But after all these books are done, it'll be two months before I start publishing again…I will probably be done in September and that's school so…yeah.**

**R&R, I'm pretty much ranting about him and you guys probably don't care, but do any of you like someone or is dating someone? If so, review it! Keep his name a secret though, I've been doing the same. Shh. ;)**

**LoveYourLife7**


	9. Chapter 9: Apologies and Make Ups Pt2

Chapter 9

I looked back at everyone and nodded. I looked into the crowd and smiled at Kim, who just sent me a bone withering glare. I swallowed my fear of being rejected as the music started. "This is Stormy by Hedley."

_Wind blow, rain fall_

_We've faced it all _

_There's still some use in trying _

_Hands up, heads down _

_Baby if you think there's no way out _

_Somewhere the sun's still shinning_

I looked at Kim who looked stunned. I remembered one her favourite songs, learned it in one night. Now, I'm singing it to her.

_It's stormy out so baby let me in _

_I can help I know I can _

_Together we're never gonna fall _

_Its stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again _

_Even the worst storms gotta end_

Kim looked as if she were ready to leave, much less yell at me. But thank goodness for Kelsey. She kept her in her spot.

_These words they strike like lightning _

_Dark skies tell no lies _

_Like your stormy eyes _

_If it's cold tonight _

_I'm here now_

The song was almost done. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I could see emotions swirling all around. She had anger, love and sadness in her eyes. I wanted to only to see love, but I was getting all these emotions out of her, then I'm happy.

_It's stormy out so baby let me in _

_I can help I know I can _

_Together we're never gonna fall _

_Its stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again_

Kim looked as if she were ready to sprint; thank goodness Kelsey was here…I'm still happy she's here. Arianna, on the other hand, she looked like she was ready to beat the hell of out me.

_Even the worst storms gotta end _

_We're better if we weather it all (yeah)_

_Together we're never gonna fall_

I wanted this song to mean something to Kim. Anything, I didn't care for which emotion it'd be. I just want to get something out of her.

_Together we're never gonna fall _

_It's stormy now _

_When you breakdown, when you can't take it all _

_When you're slamming your fist against the wall _

_Thunder can sound so frightening_

The music in the back faded and I made eye contact – once again – with Kim. She was breathing heavily (for what reason? I have no idea in hell). Her mouth opened and I prepared myself for some not so nice words. "Do you actually think singing to me will help you out? I will admit, your voice is _beautiful_ and you can play that guitar extremely well, but you're not off the hook, Brewer." Back to last name basis. My dreams have come true (note the sarcasm guys). "You lied to me and you played –"

Okay, I'm done listening to her stupidity. Played her? Anything but that. "Played you? I would never! I'm sorry if I let my mouth speak before my mind! But lying to you? How? I never did say I hated you, now did I? You speak all this bullshit and assume things, _Crawford_. Would you like to know something?" Almost everyone had their phone out by now and were trying to record all of this. Bastards, my mother and father will see this and be disappointed in me. "I've had my precious eye on you since I saw you in that stupid business crap with your parents. You may have never noticed me, but I noticed you! All I have ever met was stuck up bitches and snobs, and meeting you made me think of women differently.

"I'm not a gentleman, I can admit that. I've had more sex with any other girl in my whole high school years. Yes, I am not the ideal boyfriend. I had issues – I did drugs before, I smoked before – still do – and I also drank large consumptions of alcohol every day, but you changed that – maybe not the smoking thing, but you'll rarely see that.

"I've tried my best to do good things for you. I even…I even…moved in with my parents again." Kim's eyes widened in shock and I clenched my fists in frustration. I gulped and continued shortly after. "I'm trying my best to…get along with them. For you and only you. I never liked Donna or Grace, I'll admit that." I heard those two specific people gasps in shock. I don't know why, I never liked them. "So what I slept with Donna? That was once and I'll never do it again. She's like walking talking STD's. And Grace, she's a walking talking two-faced whore. Does Donna know you've been sleeping with her latest boo?" Everyone gasped, while Kelsey, Arianna and Kim laughed loudly. Donna growled and stormed out of the auditorium, ignoring her 'friend' and boyfriend. "Donna, don't leave too quickly now.

"You're sleeping with her boyfriend, you know, Brody? Both of you are equally alike. Maybe that's why you both are best friends." I returned my attention to back to Kim who looked ten times happier than before. "Kim, I love you. I want to build my life with you. Now, I don't know what the heck the future will bring us and I know you don't exactly love me, but I love you. Please, please forgive me and be my girlfriend. I'm begging…and I never beg. That must be something right?" I finished.

I looked at Kim, waiting for an answer. Arianna winked at me (in a friendly way) and gave me thumbs up before glaring sharply at me. I looked away in fear and looked at Kelsey. She was giving me a blank look and had her arms crossed. I sighed and looked at Kim. She was biting her lip and had her head hung down. I sighed, I knew the answer. I guess I've just been – "Yes, yes I will date your dumb ass," I heard Kim reply.

Everyone cheered as I sat on my little chair in shock. D-did she just say what I think she just said? I heard yes, and I hope I'm not the only one. "Jack? Are you okay?" Jevon asked me.

I shrugged. "D-did you just say yes?" I asked Kim.

She gave me an annoyed look and sighed. "No, I said salad, Jack," She replied sarcastically. I laughed a bit and smiled. "Of course I said yes, you idiot."

I smiled widely from ear to ear. I stood up and immediately everyone started chanting for us to kiss. I sighed and ran off the stage. Kim ran out of her seat and made her way towards me. Once we met up, I picked her up and kissed her hard. She laughed as I spun her around. I put her down – still kissing her – and smiled. She broke the kiss and looked up at me. "That was _so_ cliché," She said with a laugh.

I laughed too and cupped her face. "Cliché, but you loved it," I stated.

She kissed me quickly and smiled. "Well, we'll just be that cliché couple out of the movies."

After she finished talking, I kissed her hard and passionately. I'll never go wrong with her in my arms. Not ever again.

**:'( It's almost done. Just the epilogue left then we all say bye to the book and I finish I Think I'm Falling for You. I'm so sad to see this book being finished so quickly. *sigh* I think I'll managed…but I don't think so either. Such a short book with over two hundred reviews. I'm at 231, if I can get 261, you guys will get the epic epilogue! But I must see a number around 261…hopefully.**

**R&R, grr, there's a heat alert in Toronto and other places in Canada right now. I'm burning! **

**LoVeYoUrLiFe7**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Two years later_

_Kim's POV_

Today was that day. The day that I'd was graduating. In September I will be attending the same prestigious university as my boyfriend and best friend. Oh yes, and Arianna too! Jack had finally earned my sister's trust back…after being her maid for the past two years. I could tell she warmed up to him the minute he bought her and I the same exact diamond necklace…with different names of course. I guess you could say Arianna kind of accepts him…she still beats him up for no reason, but less of that. She has a boyfriend who she does that to (Jerry Martinez…).

Oh and Jack, my very loving, annoying and strange boyfriend…he has a lot of flaws that I love. Anyways, he'd quit smoking and drinking and was focusing on becoming a very successful CEO of his parents' company. His parents had offered to get him the company as soon as he turned eighteen, but Jack knew he'd be too young and bargained for twenty-three years old and they agreed. Speaking of parents, guess that's on good terms with his again? That's right, my one and only Jack Brewer! It took him awhile to forgive them, but he did.

Lots of things had happened in our relationship. Such as Jack and me arguing that one time and I ignored him because he said something that was uncalled for. It's funny because it was over the stupidest thing ever, shoes. Looking back at it, it was a pretty funny one…even if I did burn his favourite pair of shoes…but who cares now? Another one would be when Kelsey randomly attacked Jack in the hallway and Jack broke it nose. I laughed for so long until Jack threatened to break up with me. Another was when Jack was sick…never again. When someone like Jack says he'll wait until marriage, you're sure to be lied to. But it was the most romantic day of my life (seeing as he wasn't really sick and just wanted to stay home from school. He's something else, really).

The last, but not least, would be our fourth date. Or our one year anniversary (don't even ask, Jack gets grounded a lot for his behaviour sometimes). We went to some expensive restaurant and had the most amazing dinner. Jack even fed me at times. After our little dinner, we went all the way a funfair to express our inner child…I was in a bloody dress. But when we got there, Jack had spotted a lost kid and helped him find his mother. It was so cute. That's when I realized Jack would make the best father to any child…as long as his anger didn't get the best of him.

Speaking of Jack's anger, I learned that when he was angry, it was best stay clear from him and let him cool off. Actually, he thought that when he was angry all he needed to do was fall asleep on my warm, fat thighs. I hate him so much. Well, at least when he does that. He has told me countless times that my thighs were a soft cushion for his big head. I can totally agree with the entire big head part. Everything good you tell him goes straight to his big head and it grows bigger in size. And if it actually did, he'd be a human bobble head.

Oh yes, don't think he has changed too much. He's still that perverted Jack, I know and love…I guess. I mean, well…umm…no. I hate his perverted ways. I find it remotely impossible to wake up on your girlfriend's breast after three hours of sleep.

He has actually become more mature for his age and I'm proud of him. It's such a good thing to see. At least sometimes because other times he's acting like a damn smartass. I love him and all, but his smartass ways piss me off sometimes. And it's all because he's older too…by a damn year. So what if he knows more stuff than me? I will always be more mature in the mind. He'll always carry some of his immaturity around.

I was currently in my room trying to zip up my graduation dress all by myself. Let me just say, that task was difficult. I could barely reach the top of my zipper. Luckily for me, Arianna and Kelsey were in my room too and saw me struggling. Kelsey sighed and zipped it up all the way for me. I turned around and smiled at her. She was wearing a pink high-low strapless dress with light pink heels. Her hair was curled nicely and her make up fit her face nicely. "Kels, you look gorgeous!" I squealed. She smiled and turned around for me. I laughed and looked at Arianna. She was wearing a one shoulder little black dress with black heels. She had straightened her hair and put a little dye at the tips. Her smoky black eye shadow fit her nicely along with the clear lip gloss and diamond necklace and earrings. "You look gorgeous too, Ari," I stated in awe.

She smiled, but unlike Kelsey, walked over to me. She kissed both of my cheeks and looked at me. "No, you look gorgeous."

I was wearing a blue short dress with one long sleeve. It fit my figure perfectly and I was wearing the same exact heels as my sister. My hair was wavy, as if I just got out of the shower. I was going make up less for graduation. I smiled and linked arms with them. "No, we all look perfect," I said.

We all laughed and Kelsey gave us an amused stare. "I wonder what Grace and Donna's dress will look like," She whispered with amused in her voice.

I groaned in disgust. "If they look anything like hookers, then I will be angry. Its graduation, we're not going to a strip club with poles and stuff," I replied.

Kelsey and Arianna laughed. I smiled and laughed a little too. "Girls, come down now!" I heard my mother.

We all nodded to each other and walked down together. As soon as we got down, I spotted a familiar mop of brown hair and ran to tackle the person. He caught me and kissed the top of my head softly. I smiled and hugged him tighter than before. "Okay, you may just kill me, Kimmy," He murmured softly.

I took a step back from him and he smiled at me. I smiled at him too. "I thought you were going to be at university for my graduation," I whispered.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me softly. "I made a few arrangements for that. Because of you, I'm going to miss my final," Jack whispered.

I gave him an annoyed look. "Um, you could've stayed you know," I stated.

Jack laughed. "Yep, I know. But I wanted to be here for you."

My mother decided to ruin the moment by telling Kelsey, Arianna and I to take a picture with Jack. I smiled as Kelsey stood on Jack's right, Arianna on his left and I was being held by the waist in front of him. "Kim, to make this perfect, you must kiss him," my father said.

I was shocked. My dad actually wanted us to kiss? This was a first. Usually he'd be piss. Jack leaned down and kissed me softly as my mother snapped the picture.

Yeah, it was a pretty good looking picture.

. . .

It was a shame they called everyone in alphabetical order. Kelsey was going to be last because no one else had a letter that was after V. How unfortunate. I was waiting anxiously for my name to be called so I could run up and get my diploma before running off…maybe my honours too. "Graduating with honours, Arianna Crawford," the principal had announced. I clapped loudly as my sister went up to get her diploma. The whole crowd went wild. Funny how she had such a great effect on the school. Even Grace and Donna, who, by the way, showed up in long, _appropriate_ dresses. It was shocking really. "Also graduating with honours, Kimberly –" The principal caught my glare and cleared his throat. "I mean, Kim Crawford."

I walked up and went to get my diploma. Before I could leave the stage, the principal stopped me. "What?" I whispered.

The crowd was silence and the principal pointed to a male walking on stage. I smiled at the sight of Jack coming on stage. But as soon as he was off the last step, he never moved. Instead, he signalled for me to come forward. "Woo! Let's go you idiot!" That was Arianna. "Do it already!"

I was so confused. What was happening? Jack took my hand and kissed it softly, causing me to blush. "It's nice to see that I can still make you blush after two years of dating, Kimmy." Everyone awed and Jack got onto one knee. I dropped whatever was in my hand and covered my face. I heard laughter coming from everyone, even Jack. "Um…so, I don't know how these really go. In movies, they're so cliché and cheesy that it annoys me. And you should know that. I watched all those stupid romantic movies with you." Everyone awed again and I felt tears starting to come out. "Err, let's see. I really love you, so much that I decided to ditch my last final and come to see you graduate."

"You're whipped, bro!" Jerry yelled from his seat.

Everyone laughed and so did Jack and I. "Okay, so…yeah, I have nothing else, but words can't express what you mean to me." He let go of my hand and took out a small case. He opened it and I was staring at a beautiful gold ring. "Kimberly Ann Crawford, will you do me the honours of marrying me?" Jack finished.

I smiled through my tears and nodded rapidly. Everyone cheered and Jack stood up to place the ring on my finger. When he was done, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He picked me up and twirled me around.

Well, that's my happy ending. I hope yours comes around soon.

**It's…it's…it's done. I'm going to cry…excuse me. *runs in a corner and cries* oh my goodness, I couldn't wait for the 261 reviews to update for you guys, I just had to! You guys are the best. Um, this will be the last time I'm doing this for this book, but…**

**R&R, may the reviews come in!**

**LoveYourLife7**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I just wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed and followed this story. That means a lot to me. I just wanted to say that I have revised the first chapter a bit, so it's different.**

**This story has been a good, long write with you guys. Your ideas and reviews made me not want to give up on it. Thank you guys so much. Um, now all I have to say is that...I'm working on two new books. They'll be published sometime this summer! Thank you guys so much! I love you all and hope you read my next two stories, or current ones.**

**LoveYourLife7**


End file.
